Parece que va a llover
by oxybry
Summary: Serie de drabbles, OS, viñetas independientes para la actividad parece que va a llover del foro el Feliz grupo de hambrientos. #3: De cadenas y libertad.
1. La mayor verdad del universo es

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Ni _Akatsuki no Yona_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Para la actividad "** ** _Parece que va a llover"_** **del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

 **Frase inicial N° 37**

 **La mayor verdad del universo es**

La mayor verdad del universo es que los amigos son la familia que encontramos y elegimos y para Hak, ellos eran su familia… Una muy rara por supuesto, aunque él no era quién para decirlo, la familia que lo crió, tampoco era muy normal que se dijera…

Siempre lo supo, lo sintió dentro, lo importante que cada uno de ellos era para él, a pesar de las niñerías de uno, las indirectas no tan indirectas de otro, los hábitos extraños y actitudes sociales del siguiente, lo mandón del más joven, lo críptico que podía llegar a ser el anciano o lo distraída que pudiese llegar a ser la única fémina del grupo.

Era un grupo extraño, feliz y hambriento, pero, eran una familia... Siempre supo que le importaban, que sentía algún grado de afecto hacia ellos que no hizo más que crecer, y con el tiempo fue capaz de confiarles su espalda, su vida, la vida de la que más amaba, porque ellos la amaban tanto como él.

Y aquí estaba frente al hombre que más odiaba, al que había jurado asesinar con sus propias manos, el que hacía su sangre arder, mientras sostenía la mano de Yona, tratando de evitar una guerra, olvidando su sed de venganza para salvarlos a ellos, a los ruidosos, molestos, extraños miembros de su familia, esos a los que llamaba con curiosos sobrenombres, los que estaban dispuestos a morir por otros… Recordó al que era regañado y suscitaba lágrimas cada vez que se lastimaba aunque fuera inmortal, al que se comporta como una madre, cuando nunca tuvo una, al quisquilloso dispuesto a quitarle a un hermano un insecto de encima aunque a él le aterraran, al siempre dispuesto a compartir su abrigo aunque tuviese más frío que todos los demás, al que entre bromas e indirectas dejaba ver cuánto se preocupaba… Y a ella… Ella era el pegamento, la princesa sin trono ni castillo, la chica con una carga inmensa en sus hombros, pero la que les dio un propósito, la libertad, un nombre, afecto, les dio esperanza, les dio una familia.

Haría lo que fuera para protegerlos, por mantener unida a esa familia que sin querer, ni buscar, había encontrado y elegido, incluso traicionar su promesa de venganza… Incluso, cerrar los ojos al pasado y abrirlos al futuro.


	2. Cuando la oscuridad brilla más

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece.

 _"Para la actividad_ _Parece que va a llover_ _del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

 **Frase:** 51\. Solo él/ella podía ver… _propuesto por Narutinachan._

 _..._

 **Cuando la oscuridad brilla más**

Solo ella podía ver la muy bien escondida y profunda tristeza en la oscuridad de sus ojos. Esa tristeza infinita que llegó justo después de la incredulidad y con la realización de la colosal traición. Esa tristeza que crece y se transforma, que se ahoga en el abismo negro del que sus ojos dan un atisbo, porque son ellos la puerta que deja ver su sed, la sangre que clama su ser, esperando que eso le dé un poco de sosiego a su alma, que calme la tristeza que aún, a pesar de todo, agobia su corazón.

Ella quizás lo entienda mejor que nadie. Cuando duele, cuando lastima tanto que sientes que el corazón te va a estallar, cuando no tienes las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, es más fácil odiar, porque ese odio se convierte en impulso. Y ella lo entiende, ella también lo hace, odia a Soo-Won como nunca esperó a odiar a nadie, y sin embargo, una parte de ella, una muy pequeña, se rehúsa a hacerlo y eso es una herida sangrante en su corazón.

Le duele ver eso que solo ella puede ver en los ojos de Hak, porque esa tristeza infinita es una cuerda más que une sus almas, una carga más que comparten, porque esa tristeza les obliga a recordar, a pensar en lo que fue, lo que es, lo que pudo ser, y lo que será. Le duele ver esa oscura mirada de Hak, porque siente que de a poco se pierde en su dolor y se escapa cada vez un poco más de su alcance, y son esos momentos en los que llama su nombre y sujeta su mano con más fuerza que nunca, e inesperadamente él recuerda lo que realmente importa, los dos recuerdan que no están solos, que comparten algo mucho más grande que esa tristeza que siempre llevaran tatuada en un lugar de sus almas.


	3. De cadenas y libertad

**DE CADENAS Y LIBERTAD**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece.

 _"Para la actividad:_ _Parece que va a llover_ _del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

 **Frase:** 22\. Libre... _propuesto por loveangel7._

 _..._

Libre, libre para retomar su nombre, para volver a su gente, libre para amarla como siempre lo ha hecho pero sin el peligro constantemente acechando a sus espaldas, libre de saberla suya y que nunca sonreirá felizmente entregándola a otro. Mira el cielo, sintiendo las pequeñas manos de ella, de su princesa, porque siempre será su princesa aunque ahora sea la reina, deslizarse entre sus cabellos, y es por eso, entre algunas otras cosas, que amaba recostarse en su regazo debajo de la sombra de algún árbol. Si Yoon los encontrase, probablemente los aleccionaría sobre el comportamiento apropiado por el que deberían regirse los reyes de Kouka, pero Yoon no estaba allí ahora.

Sabe que está en problemas cuando su mirada conecta con esa amatista, que lo mira desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

—No me estabas escuchando —reclama Yona con un puchero indignado que hace que Hak levante la mano y le pellizque la mejilla mientras sonríe.

—¡Hey!

—No puedes esperar que hagas eso, princesa —dijo señalando al movimiento que hacia Yona con los dedos en su cabello—, y que te preste atención al mismo tiempo, además —agregó—, el tiempo es perfecto para una siesta, ser de la realeza es más cansador de lo que esperaba —dijo y Yona rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, duerme, pero si Yoon nos encuentra, le digo que fue idea tuya.

—Eso es trampa.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¿Quién te enseñó a negociar?

—La vida.

Hak asintió entendiendo todo lo que les recordaba aquella respuesta.

…

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, su respiración ligeramente agitada, las gotas de sudor formándose en su frente. Solo toma un par de segundos para recordar donde está, las manos de Yona ya no se deslizan sobre su cabello, ahora una descansa sobre su pecho y otra sobre su cabeza, la mira dormir contra el tronco del árbol y una sonrisa mínima aparece en sus facciones cansadas y atormentadas por el sueño que aún lo persigue y que quizás siempre lo hará. Las pesadillas que le recuerdan cómo fueron sus manos, su arma la que atravesó las carnes del que una vez consideró un hermano, cómo fue él, el que extinguió la vida de sus ojos, porque las manos de Yona no debían mancharse con más sangre, especialmente no con la de Soo-Won, él, Hak cargaría con el peso de esa acción, con el dolor… Por ella, por todos.

Mira a Yona y respira la tranquilidad a su alrededor, todo está bien, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Eran libres, de amar, de volver a casa, de retomar lo que les fue negado, libres de tener que esconderse en las sombras, de respirar con tranquilidad, de dormir una noche entera, libres para ser quienes querían ser, quienes podían ser.

Sí, él era libre… Aunque algunas veces fuera prisionero de sus pesadillas.


	4. Variable inesperada

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece.

"Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"

 **Frase 28**. Ciertamente, nunca había considerado... _propuesto por Angelique Kaulitz_

… …

 **VARIABLE INESPERADA**

Ciertamente, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, y ahora era una realidad frente a sus ojos. Pensó haber asegurado por completo el respaldo de las tribus en cabeza de sus generales a él, a su reinado, y nunca lo consideró, jamás cruzó por su calculadora mente que Yona, la princesa consentida, mimada y fugitiva del reino de Kouka, ganaría el mismo respaldo, no, no respaldo, fidelidad, de tres de las cinco tribus, una fidelidad tan grande como para confiar ciegamente en ella, tan grande como para desafiar las órdenes del rey.

Jamás consideró la posibilidad, y aquí estaba. Con su poder había logrado, casi exigido, el respaldo de las tribus, de los generales que un día lucharon al lado de su padre, y allí está ella, sola, pero siente el peso de sus palabras, el fuego de su mirada y sabe que no es una coincidencia, la férrea defensa de Lady Lili confirma sus sospechas. Ella se ha ganado a pulso, lo que él se ganó a la fuerza, manchando sus manos de sangre.

Él tiene el respaldo de los actuales generales de las tribus, pero Yona, ella no solo tiene el respaldo, sino la fidelidad del futuro de las tribus, de los próximos generales.

Nunca lo consideró, jamás pensó que ella pudiese tener tanto poder.


End file.
